In modern aircraft, pressurized cabin areas are separated from non-pressurized cabin areas by means of so-called pressure bulkheads. The pressure bulkhead comprises a spherical shape in order to effectively transmit pressure loads which are due to the pressure difference between the pressurized cabin area and the non-pressurized outer area of the aircraft. The integration of such a pressure bulkhead requires also an installation of several attachment parts by which the pressure bulkhead is attached to the fuselage of the aircraft. Therefore, several parts are required which are necessary to provide the required stability for transmitting the pressure loads into the primary structure of the aircraft, e.g. the fuselage. Furthermore, since the fuselage section has a non-circular shape and the pressure bulkhead has a spherical shape, the gap between the pressure bulkhead and the non-circular fuselage section has to be closed by special formed parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,578 B2 describes a pressure bulkhead for a fuselage of an aircraft which is configured for bounding a fuselage interior relative to an external environment. The pressure bulkhead includes a flat skin configured to span a cross-section of the fuselage and having a cavity disposed at a core region of the skin. The core region is radially bounded by a ring element.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,939,404 B2 describes a pressure fuselage of an aircraft, which fuselage in longitudinal direction comprises several fuselage sections, wherein at least one rear dome-shaped pressure bulkhead is provided to form an aircraft-internal pressurized region, with a ring-shaped frame element profile being provided for radially outward attachment of said dome-shaped pressure bulkhead to at least one fuselage section.